The present invention relates to a quick-release lockable long gun case. In the prior art, gun safes are known. Applicant is the patentee in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,396, issued Nov. 10, 1992, and claiming a tamper proof lockable firearm case. In the '396 patent, a gun safe is disclosed that is intended to completely enclose a handheld firearm such as a pistol. There is no teaching or suggestion in the '396 patent of enclosing the breech and trigger of a long gun such as a rifle or shotgun with the barrel and stock extending out opposed openings in the case as is the case with the present invention.
Applicant is also the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. D 417,335, issued Dec. 7, 1999, for a security container. The security container claimed in the '335 patent includes opposed openings as well as a keypad. There is no teaching or suggestion in the '335 patent as to precisely which components of a rifle are enclosed therewithin and which components protrude outwardly therefrom. Additionally, the inner workings of the security container of the '335 patent are nowhere taught or suggested.
The firearm case disclosed and claimed in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,396 has become a commercially successful product, sold under the registered Trademarks GUNVAULT®, MINIVAULT®, MULTIVAULT® and NO-EYES™. The success of these firearm cases has exposed a need for an equally effective firearm case to be used to secure a long gun such as a rifle or shotgun so that the long gun can be protected against unauthorized use while also, at the same time, being readily accessible, easily and safely transportable. It is with these needs in mind that the present invention was developed.